Role reversal
by Ventiwings
Summary: Piko didn't really care about the costume party Master was throwing, so he allowed Miku to make his costume. Of course, he should've expected her to do something ridiculous.


**Role reversal**  
>Summary: Piko didn't really care about the costume party Master was throwing, so he allowed Miku make his costume. Of course, he should've expected her to do something ridiculous.<p>

I'm terrible. Yes. And so is this one shot.

* * *

><p>Piko was playing with his PSP when Miku walked into the room with a case of sewing supplies and a basket of fabric. He was situated on the couch in the living room, on his back and the handheld above his face with absolutely no expression. Miku took a seat beside him and held a happy smile on her face until he finally gave in to her overwhelming silence and paused his game.<p>

It was only overwhelming because the girl always prattled about something, even if it was off topic.

"What is it, Miku-san?" he mumbled, going on his side while reaching towards the coffee table and setting down the PSP.

She grinned and asked, "You remember the costume party that Master was throwing, right?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if I could make our costumes? Y'know, be a matching set?" Her eyes seemed to have sparkled for some reason when she said that. Piko released a somewhat aggravated breath as he sunk into the couch cushions. If you haven't noticed Miku is quite the cosplayer ever since she met Iroha, and the two would go into some sort of fangirl mode whenever something involving costumes were involved.

As for the matching set, Piko could care less for her reasons of wanting that when it was oh-so-obvious she had a thing for Kaito.

To be honest, he could care less as to what he wore to the party. He didn't mind not going either, but this was their Master and everyone in the building would bother him. Piko didn't enjoy having to handle any pestering from the rest of the Vocaloid community.

Then he shrugged, "Sure, okay." He grabbed his PSP and resumed playing the game.

Miku squealed and jumped on top of the boy, hugging him. He choked and almost dropped his handheld. "Thank you!" Then she hopped off of him, collected her belongings and ran upstairs to make the costumes.

He breathed in relief and got up, dusting off the screen. His eyes gazed at the spot where Miku left the room and he puffed his cheeks in annoyance. If anyone saw his moment of letting down his guard, that diva was surely going to pay!

* * *

><p>The party was going swell, with all the Vocaloids getting to know one another. It was especially so with the Vocaloid 3 generation and Piko felt a tad bit older with experience when seeing their little group stay in some corner of the dancehall. Vocaloids of the first and second generation were all spread out, going wild with their drinks and dancing. He was still new, but he could tell some of the costumes the Vocaloids wore were from certain songs.<p>

Len wore his uniform from the song series, Return to Zero. He even held up his prop gun to show the Vocaloid 3 group who cringed in surprise. The blond-haired boy laughed at them and ran off to who knows where - and who really cares? Not Piko, that's for sure.

Meiko-san, was dressed in her armor from Alice Human Sacrifices. She did a demonstration of her lack of sword training on the ice sculpture of a musical scale and, instead, sliced a tree in half. Iroha merely laughed at her failed attempts, then hissed and bounded off when Meiko raised her sword against the cat lover.

SF-A2 Miki donned on a Little Red Riding Hood costume, but had some tweaks here and there, especially with the skirt and cleavage area. She was chatting with Gumi, who dressed as a witch with her pointy hat and long dark cloak, about something that made the girls burst out in laughter.

Yuki was prancing all around the dance floor, swinging around her cattail and pawed at her cat ears. When she bounded by a bunch of people, you could hear the chorus of "Aww's" sung around. Gachapoid, or Ryuto, was shuffling behind her while trudging on the floorboards in his bulky dinosaur outfit. The rainbow lights bounced off of the green, plastic scales of the cheap costume with the jaws spread apart so the boy could see.

Piko stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and took a quick swig of his drink. Nothing to do... Actually, there was plenty, but they all bored him greatly... He then took another frustrated look at his costume. Apparently, Miku found it funny to make his costume of a princess, with all the ruffles and trims of blizzard white to match the wig she gave him. The sleeves clung to his skinny arms and flowed out into a large mass of cloth. As for the wig, it was full of ringlets, curls or whatever and was matched the color of his actual hair, but it reached to around his waist. If anyone else wore this, specifically an actual female, then he would applaud Miku for her craftsmanship.

This dress looked like it would fit that of a storybook princess!

But to fit Piko?

...Ugh...

The moment he stepped into the dancehall, Yuki ran up to him and complimented his beauty. Kiyoteru, he was dressed as a police officer, took a closer observation from behind his office glasses and apologized for the little girl's unnecessary comment. Piko scowled, but he didn't really mind. Of course, when he walked through the crowd of growing Vocaloids and towards the food table, they all praised him of his looks.

Even after knowing that the princess was indeed Piko.

Anyway, why did he put this costume on?

The reason is that he didn't mind on what he wore and that basically led him to think that Miku plotted this in her pretty little head.

"Ah, Piko-kun, why are you cross-dressing?" Gakupo questioned in his samurai attire. The boy eyed the older man, wondering if what he was wearing was seriously his costume. Doesn't he wear a kimono 24/7?

Piko refilled his cup of soda and shrugged. "Miku-san made the costume," he answered bluntly and took another swig. He said that so many times with little effort, and it explained a lot...somehow. It was probably because of how impulsive Miku could be, or something, he never felt bothered enough to ask.

Gakupo pondered this and nodded politely. "Miku-chan really knows how to handle you, huh," he chuckled into his sleeve and Piko grumbled.

Apparently, the others have this belief that the only person in the 'household' who can get passed Piko's nonchalant attitude was the iconic Vocaloid herself. Piko, on the other hand, neither confirmed nor denied this well-known belief. It's not like there was any dire need to acknowledge it either and he surely didn't care about what others thought of his life. As long as he had his music, then nothing else mattered - that is why he joined Vocaloid in the first place.

Gakupo left after being beckoned by Gumi, and Piko took a seat at a random table. It was round and dressed with a white cloth and a vase of flowers as a centerpiece. He eyed the flowers, plucked out a random one and started picking its petals and dropping them on the surface of the table.

He dropped the poor plant, half dressed with petals and the other half of it bald. Then he looked at the stage to find Rin in an angel costume singing some song with Lily, who wore a nurse's outfit. The two danced around in unison on stage with Kaito, and Luka sitting at a round table near the stage, clapping their hands at their performance. Rin beamed a cocky grin at everyone who gave mind to their spontaneous performance and Piko rolled his eyes.

Then VY1, Mizki, and VY2, Yuuma, hopped onto the stage, dressed in the Edo period and held up their respective character items. Sonika promptly entered the stage, pushing the two blondes aside and clapped her hands for all to listen.

Ugh...he was BORED, so might as well listen to what they had to say.

Sonika was dressed in a kimono as well, probably to dress appropriately alongside Mizki and Yuuma. She held a mic in her hands, stringing up the long sleeves of her clothes and cleared her throat.

"Gackpoid, Yuuma challenges you!" she exclaimed and everyone looked at the purple-haired Vocaloid who looked as surprised and confused as everyone else in the room. Then she swung her arm towards Mizki who covered the lower part of her face with her fan and averted her eyes when everyone took a swing at looking at her. "And the princess, Mizki, will be the judge of the match!"

Say...what?

Yuuma rose his katana at the samurai who in turn flung his hands in the air as politely as he could. "Yuuma-kun, I believe this is a party, unfit for fighting."

"You could take him, Gakkun!" Meiko called and soon people started rooting for the two sword wielders.

Mizki then cleared her throat and closed her fan, revealing another microphone in her hand. Everyone quieted down a bit in her favor. She stepped forward and gave a look of apathy at everyone and soon her apathetic eyes landed on Piko. "The prize is for the Princess's hand!" she called out and everyone turned to Piko since he was wearing the princess attire.

He raised a brow and counted silently in his head.

_One...two...three..._

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Isn't Utatane-san a boy, though?" Ring - wearing an actual maid outfit - questioned, looking warily at her friends.

Lui, wearing a butler's uniform, cracked a grin while SeeU, in a 2ne1 outfit, gave a look at Aoki, in a fairy costume. "Our seniors are strange," the boy informed while adjusting his suit.

"Yeah! Win the heart of the princess!" Piko heard Kaito yell and the boy groaned in annoyance. Whatever let them play their little game, as long as he didn't have to do anything tedious.

"Go for it, Yuuma-san!" Lily screamed out and people started yelling once more. Soon the multicolored lights switched off and a huge spotlight fixated on the stage. Then three more shined on Yuuma, Gakupo, and Piko.

The white-haired Vocaloid was about ready to leave of this was going to get any stranger. Then another light flashed onto Sonika and Mizki, the two holding their microphones, and the music changed from the upbeat sound to one of a guitar strumming some sort of final battle theme. Piko sighed, sinking into his chair. At least they knew how to put on the mood.

"Ready, challengers?" the two questioned while Mizki raised her fuchsia fan in the air.

"Ready!" Yuuma called out, getting into his stance, a grin playing on his lips. People then looked at Gakupo who was dumbfounded.

"Ah...Yuuma-kun, Mizki-chan and Sonika-chan, I think that Piko-kun is able to choose who he wants," the man informed sheepishly.

Piko gave everyone a look and shrugged. They figured he wouldn't care much about this.

"P-Piko-kun!" Gakupo cried out in desperation. The white-haired boy just shrugged once more and took another swig of his drink.

"It seems as though the princess ignored Gakupo-sama's plea!" Sonika announced as though she was a play-by-play commentator. "And Yuuma-sama looks ready to strike!"

Mizki hummed and fanned herself. "It does seem that way..." Then she struck her fan down. "Begin!" she cried out of nowhere, scaring the audience. Yuuma chuckled and sprang off the stage with the blade gleaming from the large spotlight.

"Yuuma-sama begins the match cleanly!" the bilingual Vocaloid commented, followed by some gasps. He raised his sword up towards the samurai, but zipped left and aimed towards the Utatane, who, with much surprise, was about to try to maneuver out of his seat. It would've been much easier if he wasn't in a dress!

Darn it, Miku! Huh...speaking of Miku, where was she? He needed someone to blame for his misfortune!

"What is Yuuma-sama doing?" Sonika cried out, feigning surprise. The others, however, gasped and questioned what was going on. There was supposed to be a duel between the two sword-wielding Vocaloids, correct?

"It seems he's trying to assassinate the princess," Mizki confessed calmly and fanned herself. There was much debate on whether to facepalm or not. Piko did, by the way.

What _else_ did he have to go through?

Then his eyes sprang up to see an amused Yuuma and knew that this was planned from the start, and it was probably Master who would do such a thing.

"Back away from my princess!"

Piko scowled as someone landed between him and Yuuma.

"A mysterious prince appears from above!" Sonika screeched in her microphone.

Piko knew who this prince was and grumbled in his hands, already tired of their game.

Miku stood proudly in front of Yuuma who looked ready to burst out laughing, but kept his calm face on. Her teal hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a generic prince outfit that would be found in fairy tale books - a European sort of style. She held a rapier in her hand, and flicked her blue cape. Her weapon was clashed against Yuuma's and the male jumped back.

"No one will take the hand or life of my princess!" she announced while glancing around at everyone.

Piko was wondering if everyone forgot his actual gender. He was no princess and there was no way anyone here was going to take his hand! ...He wasn't so sure about life since there were weapons all around the place.

Then Miku quickly spun towards Piko and knelt down before him on one knee. She grasped his hand and laid a sweet kiss on the top of it, creating a small uproar from the others. He felt some heat pour into his cheeks, but he ignored it, knowing how Miku is with this sort of stuff. Then she craned her head upwards and beamed him a princely smile, which made him scowl.

This was a total role reversal!

"Wow!" Rin cried out in awe.

Aoki stuffed her face into her hands, embarrassed by what was happening. Yuki and Ryuto stopped their running and the girl grinned widely.

"It's like in the stories!" she cheered while tugging at the dinosaur fanatic's rubber arm.

"My princess," she started and pressed his hand against her cheek. "Run away with me."

Say what?

"Do it!" Len cried out with exaggerated enthusiasm. Piko shot the boy a glare and soon the others agreed to his outburst.

"Go for it, Piko-kun!" Iroha agreed with stars shining in her eyes.

Piko didn't want to dignify any of them with a response and glared down at the diva who waited for his answer to run away with her. "Look, Miku-sa-"

Without letting him finish, she sprang up on her feet, grabbed hold of Piko (amazingly) and dashed out of the hall before anyone could say anything to the teal-haired girl. People slowly began to clap in applause for the random skit and the lights flicked back to normal. There on stage was the Mizki, Sonika, and Yuuma bowing to them with grace.

"Hope you enjoyed our improvised play! Enjoy your party!" Yuuma informed with a wave. His sword tucked back into its sheath.

"You and Gakupo-san should've gotten into a duel!" Miki cried out with distaste. Others agreed, and the two males just sheepishly smiled at everyone.

"It's not like it would be fair," Mizki stated arrogantly while clasping her fan shut. "It's obvious that Yuuma-kun would beat Gakupo-san."

Gumi bristled; "No way!" she hollered and held up her fake wand at the first VY. "Gakkun could SO beat Yuuma!"

* * *

><p>Outside, past several halls was a panting Miku and an unsatisfied Piko. He crossed his arms and gave her a scolding look until she looked up and laughed.<p>

"I didn't think you'd be so heavy!" He smacked her over the head.

"Why did you make me wear this? Was this a joke?"

She glanced side-to-side, thinking about his questions. "You didn't care about the costumes and I thought the dress suited you more than it did me." She shrugged.

"Well that's true and fine, but why the play?"

"Sonika gave me the idea! Pretty cool, right?" she asked while tugging at her princely cape. "Iroha-chan told me that I should cross dress and I thought it'd be more fun if you did too!"

"But as a princess and prince? We're not a couple, Miku-san," he mumbled and took off his wig.

She scowled and crossed her arms, swinging out her hip towards the boy. "Maybe if you paid any sort of attention you'd get it!"

"Get what?"

She growled, scratched at her hair, undoing her high pony tail and then took in a deep breath. "I like you, you jerk!" she screamed and Piko paused. The doors leading to the dance hall burst open and from them, flooded bundles of the Vocaloids. The two silently looked at the eavesdroppers and they all sheepishly laughed at their stares...manifesting into wicked glares.

"These doors are terrible!" Miki exclaimed while crawling off of Kiyoteru.

"R-Right! We should go tell Master," Luka suggested with a flustered face, sliding off of Meiko who stood up, abruptly.

"We'll just leave you alone," Kiyoteru, informed politely, grabbing the hands of Yuki and Ryuto. Yuki pulled back, though and pointed at the prince and princess.

"But didn't we want to know how Miku-nee was going to confess?" she questioned and was briskly pulled back into the dance hall by the glasses-wearing Vocaloid.

"Go for the kill, Miku!" Rin encouraged and was soon pulled by the arms of both Len and Gumi.

Everyone hastily dove back into the dance hall, and once the doors were closed, the two released a deep breath.

"Okay fine," Piko sighed while leaning against the wall and dropping the wig. "I guess I was sort of stumped since it felt like you liked Kaito."

Miku sent him a look and giggled. "You're such an idiot!" she commented, making him scowl. "I like you! I always have!"

He wasn't going to blush or whatever from that sort of comment. Instead, he eyed her suspiciously and she started to adjust her cuffs.

"Ever since the whole stuffed animal incident with Yuki-chan," she explained and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah...that," he muttered then shrugged.

The stuffed animal incident occurred a few months back when a small clump of the Vocaloid community wanted to go to a carnival that traveled to their neck of the woods. Yuki had trouble winning a this huge bear that was on display in a shooting game and was about to throw in the towel until Piko grabbed her gun and...aimed it at the guy working the booth. It definitely scared both him and Yuki when the white-haired Vocaloid had done such a thing, even though the gun wasn't built to really kill people. After giving a (nonchalant sounding) threat to the employee, Piko got the little girl the stuffed animal she wanted and was interrogated by Miku immediately afterwards for his reckless actions.

"So...what now?" he questioned, not knowing how to deal with this type of situation. This was the first time he was serious about a girl's confession, before it was usually from fangirls screaming their hearts out while he was singing on stage or during interviews. Not once did he have to actually answer them with a heart-to-heart. All he had to do was give them a look of his natural indifference, offer a nod of acknowledgement and leave them alone until the next concert.

"Well, you could tell me how you feel, that would really help the situation," Miku mused.

"Uh...I guess it would," he commented. "Well...yeah, I like you too..." he answered lamely and was responded to by a vicious hug, pushing him down.

"This is usually the time when the prince marries the princess," she whispered warmly into his ear. Even though he wasn't flustered by her confession, he sure was now that her body smashed into his. "And in more adult-themed literature, most likely when he deflowers her."

…Now that made his face explode red.

"Not happening," he managed to answer coolly, even though he was freaking out on the inside. Miku laughed and pushed herself up.

"Kidding! You know I like taking it slow, Piko-kun!" Looking at her now, Piko could see her blush and he smiled.

He didn't mind if anyone saw him caught off-guard right now.

* * *

><p>This was really rushed because I was bored and I wanted to write something and... OKAY. Well. I was writing the next chapter of Selective last month, but I stumbled on the problem on what was going to happen in the chapter... (I think I'll leave it as a two shot and change the summary or something...) And then I was working on Whatever It Takes (I AM SERIOUS. I HAVE STUFF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.) and then I was thinking, "I make Piko shy... I should give him a backbone or something."<p>

Then I was pondering on how to make him act and (tried to decide if I was going to go for Piko x Miku or Len x Miku for this story) read the update of (Get ready for some advertising) JujuQue's "A New Kind of Foe" which made me like a nonchalant Piko (or that's what I gathered from with the update).

So this author's note is just FULL of excuses. FULL of them. Full. Of. Them.

In short: Bored. Wanted to write a oneshot. Don't really care if it's out of season. No rhyme or reason. ...I just wanted to make a joke out of a character cross dressing. Also, I wanted to put in some Vocaloid 3 characters (There are just TOO many Vocaloid ==" They should at least add more GUYS, there's enough girls.)

Side note: Someone should write some Lui x Ring before I do and forget about Len x Miku (' w ')

Well that's it.

~Ventus


End file.
